


Cover art for 'Latent'

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for 'Latent' by Hisstah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for 'Latent'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hisstah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Latent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349131) by [Hisstah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah). 



> What, you haven't read this story yet?! Well, you're in for a treat. This is my third cover art project for Hisstah and all I can say is that she just keeps getting better.


End file.
